Petrified
by TartanLioness
Summary: What if one of the teachers had been petrified during CoS? PG13 for safty.. My first fic on ff.net! yay! ADMM and a tiny bit of HPHG


Title: Petrified

Author: Tartan Lioness

Classification: Angst/Romance, AD/MM and a tiny bit of HG/HP

Set: During The Chamber Of Secrets, after Hermione has been petrified.

Summary: What if one of the teachers had been petrified?

Warning: If you don't like old people falling in love, **read no further!**

A/N: This little plot bunny came to me as I was watching CoS. Oh, and could we please forget that Albus was suspended?? Thanks! Read and Review, please!… Anyway, too much talking, on with the show!

o0Tartan Lioness0o

It was late as Harry Potter and his best friend Ron Weasley were on their way back to the Common room, after their daily visit in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey, who had followed them to their Tower, had left them a few minutes earlier. Seemed that there had been an incident, whitch required her attention. Both of the boys missed Hermione. She had been petrified not long ago by whatever monster the Chamber of Secrets was hiding.

"I miss her. I miss her wit, her mind, her persistent chatter of 'Hogwarts: A History', I even miss your bickering!" Harry said, as they rounded the last corner. Ron looked at him.

"I know. I miss her t…" They came to an abrupt halt. They stared at the floor infront of the portrait of the Fat Lady. There, on the floor laid a stiff body, her emerald ropes spread around her and her glasses on the floor beside her. Her hair was no longer in her usual tight bun in the nape of her neck, several strands of silky black hair had loosened from the bun, and laid around her face. The Professor's emerald eyes stared up at them.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. Harry wasn't able to say anything. The stern Professor McGonagall's eyes never showed much emotion, though they were not cold. But now… now they showed fear. Fear of whatever had petrified her.

"We've got to tell Professor Dumbledore." Harry said, having finally found his voice. "He will want to know." He looked determined at Ron, who shruged and then nodded.

"But, Harry… Are we just gonna leave her here?"

"No. We have to carry her. I wonder if…" He looked at Minerva's stiff body. Then he drew his wand and swished and flicked it as he said, "Wingardium Leviosa." Minerva lifted from the floor and the boys guided her towards the Headmaster's office. The halls of Hogwarts were deserted as all students had to be in bed before six o'clock every night. The two friends had lost track of time in the Hospital Wing before Madam Pomfrey came to throw them out.

Harry and Ron were soon at the gargoyle which led to Dumbledores Office.

"Sherbert Lemon." Harry said, remembering the password Minerva had given as they had been led to this office the last time, hoping it hadn't been changed. Ron looked incredulously at him. "How can you remember that?" he asked as the gargoyle led them to Dumbledores office.

They knocked at the door, Minerva floating between them. On the other side of the door Albus wondered who would be knocking at his door this late. Not that it was awfully late, only about eight o'clock, but most of the staff was either in their offices or their chambers, and all the students were in their Tower. "Enter," he said and in came two thirds of the Golden Trio… And Minerva. He quickly stood. "Minerva…" he whispered. Then much stronger and resonant, "What happened?" The two boys looked at each other. Then Harry said, "Professor Dumbledore, sir, we were on our way to the Gryffindor Tower, we had lost track of time in the Hospital Wing, and when we came to the Fat Lady's portrait… Professor McGonagall was lying on the floor, sir. Petrified." he quietly ended, as Albus helped Minerva to his couch. He sat beside her, holding her stiff hand in his.

"Why didn't you take her to the Hospital Wing?" The boys looked sheepishly at each other.They hadn't thought of this, but before they could answer, Albus continiued, "I'm glad you took her here, I just don't understand why."

"Well, Professor… We thought you wanted to know as soon as possible, and we didn't want to leave her there."

Albus looked at them over his halfmoon spectacles. He wanted to bring Minerva to the Hospital Wing as soon as possible, so he got up form the couch. Now the easiest way to get her there would be to use the _mobilicorpus _spell. (A/N: The one that's used on Snape in Prisoner of Azkaban) But Albus didn't cast a spell on her. He simply scooped her up in his arms and went out the door, followed by Harry and Ron.

As the tree wizards and the petrified witch entered the Hospital Wing it was almost half past nine, and the Wing was quiet. Albus went straight to the closest bed, where he gently laid down Minerva. Then he went to at door in the far end of the room. He knocked and called through it, "Poppy! Poppy, come out here for a minute." Poppy Pomfrey opened the door with a terrified look on her face. "There's been another attack, right? Who?" Albus simply pointed to the bed.

oo0oo

A few days later, the day Ginny Weasly had been draged down to the Chamber, Albus sat by Minerva's bedside. He had been there every day since she had been petrified. As he held her hand, his thoughts once again went back over the years they had known each other. First when she was a student. **His **student. He had been her Transfiguration teacher in her sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts. She had broken his nose. She hadn't intended to of course, but she had, for once, been late and as she opened the door to his class room she had hit him straight in the face.

Then, she graduated and he didn't see her again before years had gone by. She had gone to the University in Scotland, and had come back to teach Transfiguration. By then he was Deputy Headmaster, and a few years later he became Headmaster and she became his Deputy Headmistress. That was almost forty years ago.

As they became friends he had found that he felt more for her than friendship. She was a beautiful young woman, but that was not the only beauty he could see in her. Her intellect, her wit, her temper, her… everything! Everything about her he loved. But he was over thirty years her senior. He could never be lucky enough to have that woman's love. Several women had written him over the years, especially right after he had defeated Grindelwald, wanting to meet him, be with him, some of them had even asked him to marry them, but he had never taken them serious, and there was only one woman he could ever love. And she would never love him back.

He had loved the same woman in thirtysix years, and loved her in silence. And now that she was lying petrified in a hospital bed, it was eating him up inside.

'_Thirtysix years is a long time' _Albus thought as he got up to leave.

oo0oo

Professor Helen Sprout burst though the door to Albus' office without knocking. "They're ready! They're ready! The Mandrakes are ready!! We can wake the petrified students and teacher! And of course also the ghost!" she added, almost jumping up and down, and Albus stood, walked around his table and then he hugged her tight to him. "Thank Merlin!" he whispered. "Have you told Severus? He's the one to brew this potion, so that they can wake." Sprout smiled and nodded. "I met him as I was walking here. He's down in his lab, brewing."

"Well," Albus smiled, "I guess I better tell the staff and students." With that he and Professor Sprout both left, him for the teachers' lounge, her for the Hospital Wing.

oo0o

"So the students, Sir Nicolas and Minerva will soon be awake." Albus ended, a huge smile on his face. The teachers, who had been summoned about half an hour ago looked happy and relieved; they had thought that there had been another attack. They had all been in shock when the news of Ginny Weasley had reached them. Maybe there was a chance for her as well, even though they all knew that Gilderoy Lockhart was of no use.

Albus continued, first to the Rawenclaws, who were equally relieved and happy, then the Gryffindor Tower.

As he got there he found the room quiet, though it was completely full. Everyone had heard about the youngest Weasley, and they all felt bad for the rest of them. Most looked up when he stepped through the portrait. They got a worried look on their faces as Albud had never been to their Tower. It had to be important. "May I have you attention, please? Thank you. The mandrake potion will be ready soon and then we can wake those who are petrified.Everybody looked happy, or at least happier. But then his eyes fell on the Weasley brothers, who tried to smile but only managed grimasses. All of them were there, sitting together in a close group, as if daring anyone to sit down with them or even to speak to them. They were all there: Percy, George, Fred(or was it the other way around?), Ron… No, wait Ron wasn't there. Where could he be? Albus looked around. Nope. No other redhead. Actually Harry was missing as well. Hmm.. something was wrong. Very wrong. But what?

He left the Gryffindor Tower to tell the other Houses, then set his course towards the Hospital Wing.

oo0oo

In the Hospital Wing the patiens began to wake up, one after one, Colin Creevy, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Nearly Headless Nick, Mrs. Norris, Hermione Granger… Minerva! He went quicly over to stand by her bed as she came to. Her arm, which had been raised, slowly sunk to the matress and she closed her eyes. After about a minute she opened them again, but this time they weren't staring out in thin air. They focused on the man, who sat beside her, her hand in his. His blue eyes with the wonderful little twinkle that she loved so much. '_Mmmhhh… I could get used to waking up to those eyes every morning. Oh, Minerva! Don't even think about it! First you know that he can never love you as you love him, secondly… he is a Legilimens! What if he hears you? What if he'd make fun of you? Joke about it. Or worse: stop joking at all!'_

He smiled at her, his wondeful smile, which she loved too… actually she loved a lot of things about him. Almost everything. She smiled back at him, a weak smile, but at least a smile.

oo0oo

At the End of Term Feast

oo0oo

Albus had kept an eye on Minerva since the day she woke up. Now it seemed that all the students were healthy and that Minerva had recovered fully. Anyway he had stolen glances at her all evening to see if she was alright.

He had enjoyed the moment Hermione ran towards Harry and Ron. Loved to see the hug shared between Hermione and Harry and cluckled at the little embarresing moment between Hermione and Ron, before they settled for shaking hands. It appeared that while Hermione was recovering Harry had told her that he really liked her. Ahh, young love. He knew that Minerva had been happy for them as well.

And the tears that came to her eyes as they applauded for Hagrid did not go unnoticed by him either. No. All in all he had kept a pretty good eye on her all night. But now the students were in their beds, their trunks packed for the trip home tomorrow. All the staff would stay during the first weak of the holidays, then they could go home or stay as they wanted to. Himself and Minerva would be staying for most of the vacation, as would Poppy Pomfrey and Severus Snape. And Hagrid of course.

oo0oo

Ahhh… finally alone. Well almost. Poppy and Severus and Hagrid were still there but, well…

As Albus and Minerva played chess outside by the lake, thoughts were floating around in the Headmaster's mind. _'Perhaps I should tell her. Yeah right! She'll either throw me into the lake or hex me into next millenium! By Merlin's beard! These last thirtysix years has been amazing. That woman has no idea of what she does to me as well as other men, and she underestimates her own abilities. "You are the greatest wizard of this century, Albus." Yeah, well you always beat me in chess. So obviously I'm not! And even if I am, then you're the greatest witch.' _His thoughts were interupted by her triumphant "Checkmate!" He looked up at her and she smiled. "I got you! HA!"

Then, deadly serious, he answered, "Yes, Minerva. You've got me. You've had me for years, now what do you plan on doing with me?"

She stared at him, then blushed and looked down. _'Does he mean what I want him to mean? Nahh, just wishful thinking, Minerva. He never meant it. It's just a joke. Great one too. Hahaha, Minerva's heart is breaking every time she sees him, hahaha! Too funny! Hmm.. when did I get this sarcastic? I've been hanging around Severus for too long.' _

As she felt his cool hand under her chin she looked him in the eyes, which had lost their twinkle but now shined with something much more powerful. Love.

"Albus? Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"If you think that I'm saying that I love you, then yes. I love you, Minerva. I have for thirtysix years."

"Oh, Albus, you big old coot! Why have you never told me?" Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears of joy. "I love you, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I have loved you since I was sixteen, which is a lot longer than thirtysix years. Though I thought it was just a silly schoolgirl crush back then, but then I came back to teach, and… oh Merlin I'm babbling! I never babble! Just make me shut up and kiss me, you crackpot old fool!" she smiled her last words.

Her talking ended for a very long time indeed.

**The End! (Or maybe the beginning?) 3**


End file.
